


Gay

by We_vibing



Category: lgbtq - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I love my boyfriend❤️, M/M, Multi, Other, Still Gay, That's it, its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_vibing/pseuds/We_vibing
Summary: This Is literally just gay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Gay

this is supposed to have 10 characters so all im gonna write is this sentence and the word

gay


End file.
